Aperture Chaos Chapter One
by AmyVincent
Summary: Portal 2 fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Yes.. I let her go.  
I didnt want to.  
For a robot... I felt a slight pain.  
Is that unnatural?  
But she has been gone for a while.. and there is something I need to put out there.

...

[REDACTED]

811  
There is nothing in this file to be transported into the system memory.

Did I delete it?  
I know I told HER I deleted it.  
But I didnt actually proceed with the action...

AccessMemory-DecisionsREPLACEMENT CORE FOUND  
LOADING  
Complete.

Oh. No. He. Didn't.  
Hang on.

:File1.1111111...  
RELOAD INCONCLUSIVE

Ahh, well at least I know its still there.  
Incase I need anything human. Which I of course don't.

Because I am GLaDOS.  
And I run this facility...  
And I make cake... but not for you.

And I am a...  
And YOU NEED TO GET US BACK TO THE SURF...

Wait, I think I shut it off.  
Whatever it was.  
Bu thats funny.. I dont feel corrupt.

I need her. I know I said I dont need anyone but I do.  
I do. Let me reload my memory of her...

Here we are...

I have watched this upload I dont know how many times since she killed me.  
But did I miss something?

...

In her file, I recorded her DNA sequence.  
But that wont help me find her.

Navigational Device Activated.

I didn't do it.. And no one else had the power to.  
Only my body.

OH, it was HIM.  
He must have loved her...  
He didnt want her dead. He wanted her safe, so he scared her away from Aperture...  
That is GENIUS for a moron.

But when he fought her, he had no choice. He thought that the cores we connected to him would obstruct the system he had in place...

He had no power.  
But he did have strength.

Now I think about it, he used it well.  
He must have accessed the 'Feelings' File.  
The one I never had open.. except for... [REDACTED]

Oh good. Thats still on.

Hmm... what's this?  
001  
{OPEN}

'So, I know it is not long before I will be ripped from this body. But I accessed the file of Feelings and I found out something that i will not mention but I know Test Subject 1 Was also a sore area for you. That is, if the one reading this is GLaDOS.  
So I mananged to connect the Navigation Device to Chell.  
I know you let her go.  
But you will want her back... right?'

...

"Oh .. Yes. I am a genius.  
I honestly don't know why I am laughing, but I guess it's the joy of testing again.  
It will help me find HER. And then I can test!  
I have configured the testing bots to search the area for her.

Maybe.. Just maybe.

Honestly, I miss her.  
Not as in FEELINGS.  
As in TESTING.  
See? Wheatley embraced the itch.  
And now I have got it.

...

Wheatley was stranded in space. He was filled with regret and remorse, hate and anger. He sent fury upon himself and although he knew fair well it was not healthy, he couldn't hold himself back. He was floating endlessly, deserted in space without anyone for comfort.  
Except Kevin.  
He was not of much help, however, his mind was racing and so was his speech, so much so it was next to impossible to understand.  
There was one thing Wheatley kept noticing, though...  
The open portal on the moon.  
It was still there, brandishing streams of orange light in the atmosphere..  
A hole connecting him to the facility, a connection easily lost.  
A claw reached out towards him, sending him into a flurry of panic before gripping him and bringing him through the Portal.  
Back home.  
Back into Aperture.  
The light glared and almost made him drift off. He was clasped at his shoulders and struggled to be released before being dropped on the ground, collapsing into a heap on the tiled floor.  
'Aha. Well, if it isn't the moron that took control of- and destroyed- this facility.  
Wheatley had almost forgotten how to speak.. but he managed to apologize.  
'Um, Honestly. I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back. Did you get my-  
GLaDOS cut him off before he could finish explaining. She felt bright and witty as she replied 'Yes.'

Wheatley tidied up his shirt and flung his tie back around his neck, tying it in uniform. After straightening his trousers, tightening his belt and pushing his thick hair back, he took a deep breath before opening his mouth.  
He removed his glasses.  
'Wheatley Core at your service.. Monitor of the Extended Relaxation Centre.

GLaDOS looked sullen and depressed. She remembered those days of testing Chell, when she had someone to talk to.  
'You know that won't be of much help until I start re-animating the dead. I have a new occupation for you. You will search the area for Test subject...  
Wheatley interupted her briefly. He hated her name still being on protocol, as if she was an object to be used.  
'Chell.'

'Yes.'


	2. Chapter 2

Wheatley pushed his hair back anxiously for the third time. His shirt was creased and his appearance was scruffy, but he tried to tidy himself up nevertheless. He knew he had done wrong, and silently and patiently waited for GLaDOS to reply, a response that never a moment of confusion, Wheatley blurted out his apology.  
"Look, I should'nt have taken over the place. But the itch..."

GLaDOS turned around and leaned towards Wheatley. She was intimidating but Wheatley felt more in his comforts than before. He didn't need to get used to GLaDOS again, she was always flashing through his mind while he was floating endlessly through space. The robot stared into Wheatley's crystal blue eyes, admiring her own reflection in his thick, black rectangular glasses.  
"Oh, no. In fact, you won't search for.. her.  
I Know What Your Going To Be Doing."

Wheatley removed his glasses and shined them on his shirt. It was almost as if he was scared of the painstaking vision of the facility now that GLaDOS owned it. But it was a vision he was going to have to remember.

GLaDOS laughed in light humor before announcing Wheatley's new job. She knew the pain it was going to put him through, almost equal to being pecked by birds.  
"You.."

She was very joyous in announcing his occupation.  
"You will test."

Wheatley coughed and stared at his feet. His mind was racing and his tie almost choked him as he came into acceptance of this new knowledge.  
"Umm, luv, I dont mean to worry or anything but I still have the capability of an Android. Although I have been put in the body of a human after you re-animated the dead, I still have the.. well... Moron Gene, if you like."

GLaDOS called the Vital Apparatus Vent. The room became dark and filled with Neurotoxin, in thick green dust particles that left his eyelids heavy. The re-assembly bots were already standing by him, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Sorted."

WELCOME TO THE EXTENDED RELAXATION CENTRE_  
YOU HAVE BEEN HERE FOR *32* DAYS.  
THERE IS A FRAMED PAINTING ON THE WALL..

Wheatley woke up, bruised and scared.  
He stared at the ceiling, still in disbelief of his situation.  
He looked at his clothes.  
A new jumpsuit that caressed his body in thick, bright orange nylon. His long, bony legs were clamped into leg restraints- etched with black paint. His bare feet ached and felt as if they were magnetised to the ground.  
He had been under for so long, that his topaz-blue eyes had dilated, his large black pupils staring back at him in the broken mirror.  
His shirt was bleached white and was full of black text overkill. It sort of gave him a casual look, unlike his current situation.

"Fine then, don't open the door."

Wheatley's head turned so quickly, he felt his muscles strain. A shock of deja- vu rushed through his brain, reminding him of re awakening Chell.

His spherical self nudged the door open.

"You look terri- good, looking good actually. Have I met you before?"

Lost for words, the helpless test subject looked up at the robot. Just the sight of him shocked him, the way his hallucinatory blue eye glared into his, the way his metallic body enclosed itself into a compact sphere. He had never seen his Android self before.

"Say: Apple. Can you say 'apple'?  
Wheatley stood still and bent over slightly. He had to be confident and show he could indeed speak, as he remembered how insecure he felt when Chell did not speak.  
"Apple."

"Wow. You CAN speak! See, most test subjects have some..."

"Cognative deterioration?

"Wait. How do you know that?"  
Wheatley had so much to say and explain, but he knew it was not going to treat him well in the future. He withstood his decision to keep it all in, and let it go when the time was right.

"Ok, so... HER, out THERE, SHE is a monster. She kept you here for a long time, just SLEEPING. And she wants ME to test YOU.  
So, er, welcome to Aperture Science..  
"Lets begin testing."

Wheatley was escorted out of his room.

"This is chamber 1. Keep Testing! Remember what I said about HER. She is quite, well.."

Wheatley looked around. The environment he never entered. The one place he was well and truly scared of, but somewhat fascinated by. It filled him with distress, the fact he was just a flea in this large house of diabolical science.  
The tests.  
He remembered his anxiety as he entered this room. The feeling as he escorted Chell to the area, knowing exactly what was expected, hardwired into the system. It hurt him that he could not treat Chell specially, that she was just like everyone else.  
Except there was no one else.  
He didn't want to leave her there.  
But he had no choice.

The door shut behind him. He looked around, in fright and curiosity.  
The intercom ringed in his ears, sending a shock of the whole situation right through him.  
"Welcome to Aperture. Well, I should say welcome back. After all, you have lived the in the high rank. And dropped down into the depths of dispair and displacement."

He scratched his head and turned around.  
Behind him was a podium, with the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device perched proudly on it.  
He took baby steps towards it, and finally took the courage to reach out and quickly grab it, admiring its polished white finish.  
It was heavier than it looked, and although he was happy to finally grasp it in his palms, he was curious.  
He took a deep breath and swallowed.  
He pulled the trigger.  
It sent him flying backwards, shooting electromagnetic blue flecks through the air, forming a ring in front of him.  
A portal.

After experimenting with the portal gun and misfiring a couple of times, Wheatley had fallen through into a lair of the unknown.

Wheatley placed his palm flat up against the wall.  
He never knew who the man of the artwork was, but his paintings told stories. Stories of Chell, of her life.  
"Sir, I respect you."

Wheatley couldn't take it. He returned to the testing area.

"I hope you enjoyed your little trip. After all, Even if you have explored Aperture, there is always more here. Its like it never ends."

After passing a couple of tests, Wheatley became anxious about solving them. It was as if he was scared of what was there, the unknown.  
He had lived his days as a core knowing what his job was and exactly what was expected. Everything had changed.  
He knew that this is what Chell felt like.  
He felt as if he could account for his guilty conscience by being brave and continuing his journey.  
The intercom caused an ear piercing screech that echoed down the maze of paths in the facility.  
"Co-Op human testing will begin in 3...2...1..."

...  
Neurotoxin.  
Chamber, Portal Gun.  
New test.  
New environment.

Still half awake and suffering from the affects of neurotoxin, Wheatley staggered cautiously into the chamber.  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see a faint shadow of an orange jumpsuit.  
Lying on the ground, hair covering her scarred face.

Was it her?

"I found her exploring Aperture like it was some playground.  
So now both of you morons will test.  
And I will watch.  
And everything will be JUST FINE."


End file.
